Talk:Natural Healing
It's beaten easily by Healing Signet, anyone else see the point of this skill? Sir On The Edge 19:09, 27 November 2006 (CST) No, this skill basically blows the big one. I have tried it in multiple builds and it is not viable. It could only be viable in a very specialized build; pretty much all of the other Dervish skills are enchantments which makes this kinda suck. Oh, I don't know. It is the most powerful heal available in the Wind Prayers line. I suppose that is why it is not as powerful as the other heals you mentioned. Otherwise Wind Prayers as a line may get too overpowered. You can't just compare it to this heal or that heal, you got to realize where it is placed in the attributes and what other skills are available in that line.--Windjammer 03:47, 30 December 2006 (CST) :Er, Dwayna's Touch? :My opinion of this skill is that this is probably supposed to be used when you're facing an enchantment stripper and since almost all of a dervish's healing capabilities rely on enchantments, this is an alternative to the "off" notion that one might get stripped. Of course, this is still a very conditional situation, and most times the monk will be able to pull off the healing. Trace 22:42, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::Or it could be used in an enchant-less dervish for a fairly cheap, fairly fast casting, fairly spammable, and pretty big self-heal when off ganking and such. --Theonemephisto 22:44, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::Also works decently on a W/D using Harrier's Haste instead of Sprint and this to replace Healing Signet. --Son of Urza 13:53, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::::Just because you're using enchantments, don't mean you can't use this. If you're sticking to short lives enchtantments, (Guiding Hands and Attacker's Insight Spring to mind, also wind prayers) then you can use this with little concern for the energy loss, and given that you still may use this even with only 5 energy and an enchantment, it's not as bas as you might think. --Ckal Ktak 13:04, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Yeah, compare this to Heal as One. Similar healing, same cost(if not enchanted). But you don't have to have a pet, and it heals you at ANY health amount. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 11:31, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Experise makes HaO cost even less. 72.75.9.239 08:59, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::That's really beside the point; HaO is elite anyways, and you need a second skill slot just to make it work (charm animal). I really see this skill being used on enchantless X/Ds; it's superior to healing signet unless you're really strapped for energy. --209.180.252.110 06:29, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::exactly. I run this in AB as A/D along with Harrier's Haste. It's much better than sitting there for 2 seconds taking double damage with healsig. 67.175.218.78 19:54, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Combines well with Vow of Strength, 1 second cast time instead of 2, and does not have -40 armor (Double Damage) while using. -24.16.45.133 23:39, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :umm -40 isnt double damage... 24.141.45.72 22:55, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah it is --Gimmethegepgun 22:56, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::Except with VoS this will cost 10e unless you purge yourself of enchants before using it. And if you're speccing into Earth Prayers, why not just use SoPL and Vital Boon?- Ayumbhara 07:00, 7 March 2008 (UTC) this was made for secondary dervishes on builds that does not have enchantments, like Plague Touch was made for secondary necromancers 189.70.223.231 20:31, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Looks like a good skill to use for Mallyx related skill... meditation? 16:32, 11 August 2009 (UTC)